Blue Love Triangle
by Jacky tboa
Summary: Cuando Jane regrese despues de dos años sin su angel, el hara todo para recuperarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia escrita en conjunto con una amiga, y esta , estamos muy seguras de que esto probablemente no este ni cerca a lo que pase en "My blue heaven", pero nuestros corazoncitos Jisbon no aguantan mas, asi que esta historia es como una terapia para nosotras. De hecho esta es nuestra primera historia y nos gustaria saber que piensan, dejen un review please!. **

**Disclaimer**

**Hasta donde sabemos nuestro nombre no es Bruno Heller, asi que creo que no.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Blue Love Triangle.**

Era un día cualquiera para Patrick Jane, o por lo menos un día cualquiera de lo que había sido su vida por los últimos dos años.  
Habían pasado dos años, si, dos años desde que el finalmente se había encontrado con RJ, con el monstruo que asesino brutalmente a su preciosa familia, a su adorada esposa y a su hermosa hija. Con el enemigo que había prácticamente secuestrado a Lisbon, a su Lisbon, que había tomado la sangre de Brett Patridge para dibujar su cara burlona, en la cara de su ángel, en la cara de su luz, en la cara de la única persona que el amaba.  
Después de haber pasado diez años tras la pista de ese animal, finalmente se había encontrado con él... Y lo mas importante, había logrado matarle.  
No había sido como el lo tenia planeado, no fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, de hecho fue un solo disparo a la cabeza lo que había acabado con ese miserable.  
Lo malo es que había sido en frente de Lisbon, la pobrecita tuvo que observar todo el acto, desde que empezaron a pelear hasta el disparo certero que acabo con la vida del asesino en serie RJ.  
Aunque la peor parte fue que después de matarle tuvo que huir, había matado a un hombre importante en la ley de california, y todas las agencias de la ley estarían tras él.  
De lo que más se arrepentía, era de que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente de Lisbon, si al final, fue ella la que le dijo que huyera, pero era porque tenia miedo por su vida, tenia miedo que algún seguidor de RJ quisiera tomar venganza sobre el por haber matado a su maestro. Pero aun así, le habría gustado tener el tiempo para despedirse de ella, para decirle todas esas cosas que siempre le quiso decir, empezando por decirle que la amaba, que la ama, que siempre la iba a amar, a disculparse por todas las veces que le mintió, que rompió su confianza, por todo el papeleo que tuvo que llenar por su culpa, por todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar en nombre de el, para que ninguno de los dos perdiera el trabajo. Pero mas que nada, por haberla dejado por todo ese tiempo.  
Aunque hoy era un día diferente,no sabia porque pero presentía le iba a pasar. Y así fue, a las 8 de la mañana Micky, el hijo de la señora que le había alquilado el cuarto en Suramérica le llamo, diciéndole que la policía lo estaba buscando. Jane no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente llamaron a su puerta:  
-Sr. Jane, somos del FBI, por favor abra la puerta, necesitamos hablar con usted.  
Jane al principio se resistió e intento fingir que no estaba. Cuando le volvieron a hablar:  
-Sr. Jane sabemos que esta ahí, si no abre tendremos que derribar la puerta.  
Después de pensarlo unos segundos abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta uno de los agentes lo agarró de las manos, haciéndole una llave al brazo y poniéndole las esposas, acto seguido le pusieron una venda en los ojos. Jane hizo todo lo que pudo para zafarse de ellos y huir, pero no pudo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro de un automóvil, fue ahí cuando escucho una voz familiar...  
-Jane, tiempo sin verte.  
Jane no lo podía creer o estaba soñando, o alucinando o la que acababa de oír era la voz de Cho. Esto alegro un poco al ex-consultante, quien rápidamente esbozo una sonrisa:  
- ¿Cho? Viejo amigo ¿Como has estado?.  
El agente al oír la ironía en las palabras de Jane, se enojó un poco, pero recupero la compostura profesional y le dijo:  
- Necesitamos hablar contigo.  
- ¡Ah, si! ¿Y, era necesario que el FBI, me sacara de mi casa como si fuera un criminal? ¿No pudiste solo haberme pedido amablemente que te acompañara a hablar? ¿Tenias que sacarme a la fuerza?  
Cho, con un semblante muy serio le dijo - Si, además recuerda que si eres un criminal, mataste a RJ, por lo tanto eres un asesino. Y si te hubiese pedido amablemente que nos acompañaras a hablar, te habrías negado.  
- ¿Sobre que, querías hablar?- dijo Jane en un tono áspero, como fastidiado.  
- El FBI necesita tu ayuda en un caso.  
- Yo ya no resuelvo casos.- le respondió Jane.  
- Lo se, pero el procurador general, ha solicitado tu ayuda específicamente. -Le dijo Cho, no muy convencido por como iba la situación

- Y acaso no sabe el procurador general, que soy un prófugo de la ley, que mate al asesino en serie mas buscado en los Estados Unidos, que mate a dos hombres mas que eran cómplices de RJ, y que deje morir a por lo menos seis hombres mas, sin contar al que casi dejo morir enterrandolo vivo.  
-Si lo sabe- dijo Cho, pero también sabe que eres el mejor para resolver casos difíciles.

A estas alturas los demás agentes que los acompañaban tenían una cara de "y están seguros que este es el loco que quieren que nos ayude a resolver este caso tan importante"

A Jane sin embargo, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la mirada amenazante de algunos agentes, ni la mirada de preocupación de la otra agente, la agente Kim Fisher, según su placa. Aunque tenia que admitir que su mirada, le recordaba un poco a la mirada de Lisbon, la primera vez que el entro al CBI. Solo que la de Lisbon era mas bella, era mas tierna, mas dulce, y mas iluminadora.  
¡Oh, oh!, aquí iba de nuevo, pensando en Lisbon. Cualquier cosa que veía, oía, e incluso olía, le recordaba a ella, a Teresa Lisbon, a su Teresa Lisbon.  
De pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de Cho, quien algo preocupado le estaba hablando.

- Jane... Jane... ¡Jane! ¿Me escuchas?  
- ah... Que dices?... Umh... Claro que te escucho, que me estabas diciendo?

- El procurador general te ofrece un trato..., hace poco mataron a su mejor amigo de la infancia, el movió influencias para que el FBI, se encargara del caso, quería a los mejores trabajando en el caso. Pero de alguna forma, le llegaron los rumores que el mejor resolviendo casos eres tu. Y se le metió a la cabeza la idea de que te quiere a ti trabajando en el caso, para el FBI.

Jane se echo a reír a carcajadas, pero Cho seguía muy serio.

- Ja! Te deseo suerte explicándole al procurador general, que me negué a SU trato. - le dijo Jane un poco desafiante.

- Aun no termino de explicar el trato- le dijo Cho, y prosiguió - A cambio va a retirar todos los cargos en tu contra y te permitirá regresar libremente a Estados Unidos. Incluidos los cargos del asesinato de RJ.

Jane se quedo callado analizando la situación, pero después de un rato le respondió: -Te deseo suerte encontrando al asesino del amigo del procurador general, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Estaba a punto de bajarse del carro cuando Cho hablo de nuevo:

- Teresa...!

Jane se detuvo, quería saber que intenciones tenia Cho al mencionarle su nombre.

-¿Que pasa con Lisbon?- le dijo Jane. - ¿Esta ella bien?.

- No lo se, no ha hablado conmigo desde que te fuiste.

Jane volvió a sentarse esperando que Cho prosiguiera.

- Lo ultimo que oí, fue que se había convertido en la Sheriff de un pequeño pueblo en Washington... No he hablado con ella por muchas razones, para comenzar cuanto tu huiste ella quedo destrozada, no era la misma, así que decidí no llamarla  
Porque podría hacer que te recordara. Luego intente contactar la, pero no me respondía ni a las llamadas ni a los mensajes, así que después de un tiempo, deje de intentar comunicarme con ella.

Jane le dijo - ¿y porque me la mencionas?

- A caso no es obvio, ella no me respondía porque estaba triste, porque te extrañaba; y estoy seguro de que todavía te extraña.  
Se que te extraña, tanto como tu a ella.

Jane se quedo callado analizando esta información, queriendo comprender mas de lo que le habían dicho.

Para sorpresa de ambos, esta vez fue la agente Fisher la que hablo: -Sr. Jane, se que usted y yo no nos conocemos personalmente, pero dejeme decirle, que estoy al tanto de la relación que usted y la agente Lisbon habían desarrollado con el paso de los años. Se que ustedes eran buenos amigos, y que se consideraban compañeros. Dejeme decirle que lo que usted y la agente tenían era mas que una simple amistad, era un lazo mas fuerte que eso; pero estoy segura que por causas externas como miedo a que el asesino en serie, los persiguiera aun mas por lo que sentían el uno por el otro..., se negaron sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, hasta casi olvidar que los sentían, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ¡Ya se habían enamorado!. Pero usted no iba a poder avanzar en su vida hasta que acabara con la persona que le robo su vida, y que le quitó su felicidad, no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que este acto tendría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tuvo que pagar por sus acciones huyendo y dejando a la única persona que ama... A la agente Lisbon.

Durante el discurso de la agente Jane permaneció callado, con la cabeza abajo, mirando el suelo, apretando los puños, parecía tener los ojos rojos, y estar a punto de quebrarse enfrente de ellos, de empezar a llorar como un niño, por haber perdido cualquier esperanza de volver a comenzar. Pero no lo hizo, espero paciente hasta que la agente volvió a hablar.

-Sr. Jane, el día de hoy el FBI, le trae en bandeja de plata, la posibilidad de que usted se redima y que le sea posible regresar para poder comenzar una nueva vida, ayudando al FBI, obviamente. Pero no haría mas, que lo que ya hacia en el CBI. Por favor Sr. Jane, acepte nuestra oferta.

Jane seguía callado, y Cho estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de convencerlo de regresar; cuando finalmente Jane habló:  
- Esta bien, ya lo pensé bien, yo con gusto aceptaría el trato, pero hay un problema... Yo solo trabajo con mi compañera, y mi compañera como ustedes ya sabrán es Teresa Lisbon. Y la verdad, después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar, no creo que quiera volverme a ver nunca mas.

Cho le dijo:  
-Tengo una idea... Que tal... si... le proponemos a Lisbon que nos ayude a resolver este caso, no la podemos obligar..., porque estoy casi seguro de que acabaría renunciando, y eso es algo que no queremos que pase; tampoco le diremos que tu nos ayudaras. Solo que el FBI necesita su ayuda porque ella ya ha lidiado con gente de este perfil, y sabe como manejarlos.  
Después le contamos la verdadera misión, y que tu nos vas a ayudar.  
En Jane se formo una sonrisa, solo llevaba diez minutos allí, y ya se recordaba porque Cho era su amigo.  
- Si y cuando ella se quiera echar para atrás, le diremos que el procurador general ya sabe que ella va a trabajar en el caso y que si no participa tomaran acción legal en el caso. Se enojará al comienzo, pero luego accederá. *o al menos, eso espero* pensó Jane. -y como a ella no le gusta, que la regañen continuara con el trato.

- Bien, eso ¿quiere decir que accedes al trato?- pregunto Cho.

- Solo si Lisbon accede, si no, yo me regreso.

- ¡Esta decidido, vamos al aeropuerto!- dijo entusiasmada la agente Fisher.

Wow, esa mujer era como la combinación de Grace con Teresa. Hablando de Grace, adonde estarían la inocente pelirroja y su esposo. Umh... Esta era solo una de las muchas cosas que tendría que averiguar, cuando llegaran a Estados Unidos.  
*************************TM*********************** *******TM***************************

El viaje fue tranquilo el FBI, ya se había encargado de obtener su documentación en orden para sacarlo de Suramérica. No fue un viaje largo, y pese a los intentos de Jane por conciliar el sueño, no durmió mas que un par de minutos. Estaba ansioso por volver, había muchas cosas que el quería hacer al regresar, y sobre todo no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Lisbon, cuando se diera cuenta que el había vuelto.

Llegaron del aeropuerto a eso de las 4 de la mañana, los agentes estaban cansados, y la mayoría había obtenido permiso para irse a casa a descansar. Solo se quedaron Cho, Fisher y Jane; ellos fueron al hotel "Sweet Home" en Washington, debían de tratar de dormir un poco, antes de enfrentarse a Lisbon, para tratar de convencerla que los ayudara en la misión.

Se ubicaron en sus habitaciones, los agentes se durmieron rápidamente, estaban muy cansados. Lastimosamente Jane no corrió con la misma suerte y permaneció despierto, aunque en su caso, fue algo bueno. Le daba la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas, además necesitaba inventar alguna excusa que pudiera decirle a Lisbon,para impedir que ella lo golpeara en la cara o se negara a trabajar con él.  
Después de un rato decidió que seria mejor hacerlo de manera espontánea, ella le creería más si él no planeaba como debían ir las cosas.

*************************TM*********************** *******TM***************************

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando los agentes se reunieron. Era hora, Cho tomó su teléfono y marco el número del celular de Lisbon. Tenían tiempo sin verse, pero seguía siendo, el numero 1 en marcación rápida.

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran, y si, la que contesto era...  
- Lisbon...-  
- Umh... Jefa, soy yo Cho...  
- ¡Ah...! Hola Cho, ¿Que tal?, ¿Como te va?...

* La misma respuesta, aprendida de Jane, claro esta* pensó Cho.

- Muy bien... Umh... Jefa... Te llamo... Porque necesito un favor...  
-Umh.. Ok, de... De... ¿Que se trata? ¿Que necesitas?  
- Necesito tu ayuda con un caso, veras recientemente mataron al mejor amigo de infancia del gobernador, así que el movió influencias para que participaran solo los mejores en el caso. Pero... De alguna forma, le llegaron los rumores de que tu eras la mejor resolviendo casos de alto perfil, y se le metió a la cabeza la idea de que te quiere a ti trabajando en el caso. Jefa... Porfavor... ¿Podrías ayudarme en este caso?. Si no lo haces el procurador me estará presionando y empezará a molestar hasta que aceptes ayudarnos... ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?.

Ella lo pensó un par de segundos y luego dijo:  
- Esta bien, te ayudare en el caso... Me darás detalles?.

- Umh...- dijo Cho, mientras preguntaba con la mirada a Jane y a la agente Fisher, que le respondía a Lisbon.

Ambos le hicieron señales de: ¡NNNOOO! Con las manos y la cara. Cho entendió el mensaje y se lo dijo a Lisbon...

- No, jefa será mejor que nos reunamos en la escena del crimen, para que yo te pueda dar la información detallada.  
- ah... Ok... Y Cho?  
- Si, ¿jefa?  
- Ya no soy tu jefa... ¿recuerdas...?  
Cho se quedo pensando en eso y le respondió:  
- Es la costumbre, lo siento, ¡adiós! Te mando la información por correo y te veo en la escena en 30 minutos

No le dio tiempo a Lisbon de responder, porque ya le había colgado.  
Al finalizar la llamada los dos agentes y Jane dieron un suspiro de alivio, por lo que habían oído en la conversación, Lisbon no sospechaba nada, o por lo menos... No todavía.

Así fue en 30 minutos exactamente Cho y su "equipo" * si se le puede llamar así, a una agente y a un ex-consultor-ex-estafador* pensó Cho, habían llegado a la escena del crimen.  
Habían pasado cerca de 13 horas desde que habían hallado el cuerpo de Peter O'Laws, un programador de computadoras, de 53 años, casado, sin hijos, vivía con su madre Dalila Farrek y con su esposa Olivia O'Laws.  
La escena del crimen se había conservado perfectamente, porque hacia mucho frío, y además con solo ver la policía la gente se había amotinado, para enterarse de lo que había pasado. Aunque ninguno tuvo el valor de acercarse mucho al ver a toda esa gente con armas.  
Lisbon llego 5 minutos después que ellos, y no había notado al equipo de Cho, ni siquiera a Cho, pero se acerco rápidamente al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo. Se agacho, para intentar a adivinar la causa de muerte, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había un par de ojos observando lo que hacia y riendo un poco. Se levanto algo indignada *no estoy aquí, para hacer bromas* pensó y era justo lo que iba a decirle al extraño que se encontraba riendo a sus espaldas. Así que se dio vuelta y...  
- ¡Oh por Dios...! Ja... Ja... Jan...  
- Te ayudo a terminar... JANE... Aunque casi lo terminas, bien hecho.

Lisbon estaba realmente impactada de verlo, que tuvo un mareo y se iba a caer, eso claro, si no hubiera sido porque un par de brazos de un ex-consultor la habían detenido para que no se golpeara. Ella cerró los ojos, aun pensaba que todo eso era solo una alucinación, pero al abrirlos se encontró...  
- Cariño... ¿Estas bien...?  
- No me llames cariño...! - le dijo Lisbon muy enojada, y parecía que cada segundo que pasaba su ira incrementaba mas...  
- Jane... ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? Que no sabes que acá esta el FBI, todos esos que andan con esas chaquetas azules con letras amarillas atrás que dicen FBI, SON DEL FBI!.- dijo susurrando.  
Jane la seguía mirando sonriente:  
- Lo se... - le dijo.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero Jane la detuvo:  
- Tranquila, espera un poco mas, si no lo haces te vas a volver a caer. A menos, claro..., que sea eso lo que quieras...- Le dijo con una sonrisa picara

Ella se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada, pero obedeció, a final de cuentas el tenia razón, si se levantaba muy rápido se iba a volver a caer, aunque quería dejar claro que no se quedaba ahí en sus brazos porque quisiera, sino porque no tenia opción.

Cho había presenciado toda la escena, pero no había tenido el valor de intervenir, por miedo a que la jefa, lo fuera a regañar... Umh... No, no la jefa... Umh... Que Lisbon lo fuera a regañar... Que horrible, tendría que acostumbrarse a llamarla Lisbon o de otra forma que no fuera "jefa".

Pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ir e intervenir en esa situación antes de que Lisbon se marchara y perdieran cualquier oportunidad de tener a ambos *ex-consultor-ex-estafador y ex-jefa-ex-agente*.  
Así que decidido Cho camino hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

- Hola jefa... Te sientes bien...?- para cuando llego Jane ya había ayudado a Lisbon a ponerse de pie y a incorporarse.  
- Que si estoy bien?! Ja, no estoy tan segura, porque estoy viendo a Jane, y la verdad no estoy muy convencida de que no este alucinando...  
- Uh... Yo puedo aclarar eso- dijo Jane- No, no soy una alucinación, si fuera una alucinación, no te había atrapado cuando te caíste... ¿Recuerdas...?  
- Callate, Jane... Ahora Cho, podrías explicarme, que esta haciendo ÉL aquí?!- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Jane.

- Veras, el gobernador también pidió a Jane en el caso- respondió Cho.  
- Y no pensaste en decírmelo antes...?  
- Te dije que te explicaría detalladamente cuando llegaramos a la escena... Y, pues estamos en la escena...

Lisbon estaba realmente enojada, Cho le había ocultado información importante, que probablemente le habría perjudicado al momento de decidir si entraba o no al caso.

- Lo lamento Cho, pero yo no puedo trabajar con él... Me retiro del caso.  
- Eso ya no es posible- dijo Cho- el gobernador ya fue informado de tu participación en el caso y si no nos ayudas, tomaran acción legal contra ti.

Lisbon se quedó pensando, esta vez realmente se la habían hecho. Habían "olvidado" información importante, para que ella accediera al caso y luego no tuviera mas opción que estar ahí... Inteligente, debió habersele ocurrido a Cho, y Jane perfeccionó la idea.

- Bien, voy a seguir con el caso- avanzó un par de pasos hacia Jane- Pero si me molestas, no lo pensare dos veces para golpearte en la cara. ¿Entendido?.  
- Tu no lo varias , ¿Cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa Jane.  
- Pruébame- le dijo Lisbon en un tono desafiante

Lisbon volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo de la víctima, e igual lo hicieron los dos hombres. Cho le dio el resto de la información de la víctima e iban a distribuirse las entrevistas cuando...

- Teresa...?!

Lisbon se dio la vuelta y saludo al hombre.

- James... Que... Que haces aquí...?  
- Estaba corriendo por aquí cuando vi a ese montón de policías y decidí venir a ver que pasaba.  
- Ah...

En eso Cho recibió una llamada y tuvo que dejarlos para contestar.  
Jane pudo ver lo incomoda que se sentía Lisbon ante tal situación, así que decidió dejarlos "solos".

- Uh... Lisbon tengo que irme me necesitan por allá, pero ya regreso. Un placer conocerle Señor...?- le dijo al hombre, mientras extendía su mano de manera cordial.

- Walls. Me llamo James Walls.  
- Ah, todo un gusto, ya vuelvo Lisbon...  
- Jane...! Jane...?! Espera per...  
Amh... James mira ahora mismo estoy ocupada trabajando en un caso así que me tengo que ir...  
- Teresa, se que estas ocupada, pero podríamos un día de estos tomarnos un café...?  
- Ah... Claro, tu di cuando, adiós!

Lisbon se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, quería encontrar a Jane para golpearlo por haberla dejado sola en una situación como esa.  
Lo hallo recostado en su auto, observandola hasta que llego al frente:  
- Me agrada ¿Cuando volverán a verse? - Dijo Jane en un tono sarcástico.

- No pienso hablar de temas personales contigo. - respondió Lisbon mas tranquila que antes.

- Oh...! Vamos Lisbon, dime... dime... anda dime quien es. Hablar te hará sentir mejor, ¿sabes?.

Lisbon solo se le quedo viendo con una cara de *aja, por poco y te creo* y le dijo:  
-Jane, honestamente no quiero hablar contigo al respecto. Además, recuerdas cuando te dije que si me molestabas, te iba a golpear en la cara...  
- Si...  
- Pues me estas molestando...!  
- Pero, por favor, Lisbon, Quiiiiiiiieeeeeeroooooo sabeeeeer!  
- Ah, quieres saber?  
- Si, dime por favor!  
- Esta bien, te lo diré..., te lo diré justo después de que dejes de ser una persona molesta, es decir, justo después de que dejes de ser tu!

Jane estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella, así que prefirió pedirle disculpas...

- Lisbon, perdón... Yo... Yo, solo estaba jugando- le dijo con la cabeza abajo y la mirada triste.

Lisbon se sintió mal, por haberlo dejado así, y decidió disculparse también...  
-No... Yo soy la que debe disculparse, pero Jane, es solo que me acabo de acostumbrar a mi vida sin ti, y ya debo de acostumbrarme a mi vida contigo

- Bueno, yo te puedo ayudar a que te acostumbres- bromeo Jane  
- Si, si puedes- sonrió Lisbon.

La agente Fisher y Cho habían visto todo el espectáculo y lo habían disfrutado al máximo, era entretenido ver a esos dos pelear. *No llevaban juntos mas de veinte minutos y ya actuaban como antes, discutiendo fuerte, pidiéndose disculpas, hablando con el corazón y disimulando con un chiste o una broma. No hay duda estos dos años debieron haber sido una tortura para estos dos* pensó Cho.  
Se dirigió a ellos para presentar a la agente Fisher a Lisbon y decirles a quienes deberían entrevistar...  
- Lisbon ella es la agente Kim Fisher, Jane tu ya la conocias.  
- Fisher ella es la agente Lisbon.  
- Un placer agente Lisbon, he escuchado maravillas de usted y estoy ansiosa de trabajar con ambos- dijo dirigiendose a Jane y a Lisbon.  
- Igualmente- dijo Lisbon

Jane se limito a sonreir y asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien -dijo Cho- la victima vivia con su esposa, hay que entrevistar a su madre.  
- ¿Cho?- pregunto Lisbon- ¿quien encontro el cuerpo?  
- Ah! de eso queria hablar con ustedes chicos... Los que encontraron el cuerpo fueron….

Next: dos rostros conocidos para entrevistar y podrian volverse cuatro


	2. Chapter 2 Blue start?

**Gracias, a todos aquellos que han leido nuestra historia, y a quienes la siguen, muchas gracias, significa mucho para nosotras. Pir cierto el nombre de mi amiga es Katherine Alvarado, y el mío es Jacqueline Cerna, pero pueden llamarme Jacky, y si en alguna de nuestras historias hay algo que no entienden, sientanse libres de preguntarnos en un review o en un mensaje, nosotras con gusto les explicaremos.**

**Ahora, volviendo a la historia, en serio esta es una historia que nos ha encantado escribirla y que en serio eperamos que les guste.**

**Disclaimer. Es en serio? Si fuera nuestro Jane y Lisbon, llevarian años siendo pareja,**

- ¿Cho?- pregunto Lisbon- ¿quien encontró el cuerpo?  
- Ah! de eso quería hablar con ustedes chicos... Los que encontraron el cuerpo fueron Rigsby y VanPelt  
- ¿Ah? ¿Y ellos que hacían aquí?- Preguntó Lisbon asombrada  
- No hemos hablado con ellos aún- dijo Cho- Pero ellos están allá, puedes hablarles si quieres.  
- ¿Y como sabemos que ellos encontraron el cuerpo?  
- Ellos llamaron al 911  
- Esta bien, una pregunta más ¿quién está a cargo de esta investigación?- preguntó Lisbon  
- Tu, todos estamos a tus ordenes desde ahora  
- Oh, está bien. Entonces Cho, quiero que entrevisten a todos los vecinos para ver si ellos observaron algo sospechoso  
- Está bien jefa  
- Yo iré a hablar con Rigsby y VanPelt

Cho se va con la agente Fisher a hacer lo que Lisbon le ordenó y Lisbon se acerca a Rigsby y VanPelt.

- Hola Wayne, Grace. ¿Como han estado?- dice Lisbon amable  
- Hola- contesta Grace- muy bien gracias  
- Si, supe que ustedes se volvieron detectives privados, después que... Tu sabes  
- Si, y ¿que te trae por aquí Lisbon?- pregunta Wayne.  
- Wayne...- le dice Grace.  
- Esta bien, me llamaron para ayudar en este caso. Hablando de eso, ¿ustedes encontraron el cuerpo, verdad?  
- Si, nosotros veniamos a hablar con el señor O'Laws sobre su esposa  
- ¿Su esposa? ¿Porque?  
- Él nos pidió que la investigaramos porque nos dijo que creia que lo estaba enganando y que le estaba robando dinero.

****/*****/***********  
- y era cierto? su esposa le enganaba y le robaba dinero?  
- pues no pudimos averiguar nada porque ahora nos ibamos a reunir para que el nos diera detalles exactos acerca de ella.  
- Bueno chicos, ustedes saben el procedimiento, no pueden salir de la ciudad hasta que los descartemos de acuerdo?  
- Si jefa- respondio Grace.  
- Chicos ya no soy su jefa.  
- Perdon es la costumbre * la costumbre, claro* penso Lisbon - bueno nos mantendremos en contacto con ustedes.

- Lisbon, podemos ayudar en la investigacion si quieres- sugirio wayne.  
- Bueno, si necesitamos ayuda yo los llamo, si?  
- Ok, adios, ha sido un gusto volverte a ver.  
- Igualmente chicos- en eso se acerca Jane- Hola Grace, Rigsby ¿Como les ha ido?.

Ambos "exs-agentes" se quedaron en chock al ver a Jane alli  
- Que... que... ¿que esta haciendo el aqui? - dijo Grace.  
- ah..., si umh... casi lo olvidaba, chicos Jane ha recibido un trato y es libre de volver al pais, siempre y cuando ayude al FBI.  
- En serio? wao... pues bienvenido a casa Jane. - dijo Grace y Wayne solo afirmaba con la cabeza, parecia que la peliroja encontraba las palabras mas rapidamente que su esposo.

- Gracias amigos, umh... Lisbon, creo que seria una buena idea que fueramos a interrogar a la viuda de la victima.  
- Si tienes razon, vamos.

*************&**************  
Llevaron a la Sra. Elizabeth O'Laws a una sala de interrogatorios en el FBI.

- Sra. O'Laws, gracias por venir, soy la sher... umh... agente Teresa Lisbon, y le hemos pedido que venga porque hemos encontrado el cuerpo de su esposo, ahm... Peter O'Laws muerto en su casa hace un par de horas.  
- O por Dios! Peter! no puede ser... Pet... Peter el... era... un muy buen hombre, que... que le paso? quien lo hizo?. - dijo la esposa, ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, le costaba inclusive armar oraciones.  
- Aun no lo sabemos, Sra. O'Laws... tenemos razones para creer que su esposo estuvo involucrado en labado de dinero.  
- No puede ser, Peter jamas haria algo asi, el... el era un buen hombre, alguien debio incriminarlo.  
- Es una teoria... Sra. O'Laws...  
- Por favor llameme Liz...  
- Liz, ¿donde estuvo ayer entre las 6 y las 6:30 de la noche?.  
- Estuve en casa de una amiga, ibamos a tener una noche de chicas, pero al final ella tuvo una emergencia y yo me quede sola en su casa.  
- Entonces ¿no hay nadie que pueda confirmar que estuvo alli?  
- Me temo que no...- respondio la mujer con la mirada baja.

En eso entro Jane a la sala, y le dijo:  
- Sra. O'Laws, mi nombre es Patrick Jane...  
-Ok...  
- Bueno sere rapido y directo, Cual es el nombre de su amante?  
- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero se puede saber de que demonios me esta hablando?! ¡¿Como se atreve?!  
- Ya termino con el drama? ya me dira el nombre?  
- ¿Como lo supo...?  
- Bueno usted se siente culpable, lo que solo puede significar una cosa: o usted lo mato, o lo enganaba. Y considerando el golpe que lo mato, usted no podria haberlo hecho, por lo tanto debio haberlo enganado con alguien. Y apuesto a que ayer estuvo con el, lo que la hace sentir mas culpable aun. Ahora digame Cual es el nombre de su amante?  
- Creo que voy a necesitar un abogado...  
- En definitiva- respondio Jane.

Lisbon solo se levanto para salir de la sala y Jane la seguia de cerca.

- Cho ¿la madre dijo algo util?  
- No, pero le pregunte si podriamos ver en las pertenencias de su hijo y me dijo que hicieramos lo que tuvieramos que hacer.  
- Ok, entonces Jane y yo iremos a hablar con ella y veremos si le podemos sacar algo mas, mientras tanto ustedes intenten averiguar el nombre del amante de la esposa.  
- ¿La esposa tenia un amante? - pregunta la agente Fisher.  
- Jane dice que si, por lo tanto hay que averiguarlo.  
- Bien, me pondre en eso.  
*************TM*************

Lisbon se va con Jane a la casa de la víctima para buscar mas evidencia.  
Llegan a la casa y ven que la madre de la víctima esta allí así que Lisbon se acerca a ella y Jane aprovecha el momento y se escapa, entra a la casa a "investigar".

- Hola Sra. Farrek. Soy la agente Lisbon, necesito hacerle unas preguntas  
- Sssi... Claro, ¿Usted esta a cargo del caso?  
- Si, Sra. Farrek ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a su hijo?  
- Mmm... Hace una semana, nosotros habíamos peleado por... Mmm, un motivo familiar- dijo la señora tratando de contener sus lágrimas  
- Señora, tiene que decirme porque pelearon, si no la acusaré de obstrucción de la justicia.  
- Es que... Me llego información de que mi hijo lavaba dinero, yo como toda madre lo haría hable con él, él me lo negó todo pero no le creí pronto la conversación se convirtió en discusión y me echó de la casa.  
- Y ... ¿quien le dio esa información?  
- Una amiga, me contó  
- Necesitamos el nombre de esa "amiga"  
- Ssssu nombre es Megan Dixon- dijo la señora nerviosa  
- ¿Sabe donde vive?  
- Si, a unos kilómetros de aquí, le daré la dirección  
- Muchas gracias, usted ha sido de mucha ayuda  
*Lisbon se va sube a su auto para ir a la casa de Megan*  
- ¿A donde estará Jane?- pensó Lisbon- Tendré que ir a buscarlo  
*Lisbon sale de su auto para ir a buscar a Jane*  
*Dentro de la casa, Jane esta "investigando" buscando algo que sea importante. Abre todas las puertas que encuentra, revisa todas las habitaciones y de pronto llega a una que parece una oficina, la oficina de la víctima. Comienza a revisar todas sus cosas y ve un cuadro que le parece muy interesante, lo ve detenidamente es una pintura de París Jane sonríe y se acerca al cuadro lo quita y ve que en la pared hay un pequeño agujero. Sacó unas pinzas de su bolsillo y encontró unos papeles muy bien doblados con una lista de nombres, Jane guardó la lista, puso todo como estaba y salió. Al salir de la casa se metió al auto de Lisbon a esperarla, luego de varios minutos llegó Lisbon*  
- ¿A donde estabas Jane?  
- Ah, tu sabes, buscando algo que nos sirva en la investigación.  
- Oh, ¿y encontraste algo?  
- Talvez...  
- ¿Cómo que talvez? ¿Si o no?  
- Te diré si tu me hablas de James- dice Jane con sonrisa burlona  
- Entonces... Tendré que obligarte porque estás interfiriendo con la investigación  
- Bien, oblígame. Pero yo no hablaré hasta que tú hables  
*Lisbon enojada enciende el auto y se van*  
- ¿A donde vamos Lisbon?  
- Ah! Ahora quieres que yo te responda...  
- Vamos Lisbon, no seas infantil  
- ¿Ah? ¿Me estas diciendo infantil a mi? Tu eres el que me chantajea con información que podría ser valiosa  
- Esta bien, te diré que encontré... Pero cuéntame, por lo menos, como conociste a James... O porqué terminaron  
*Lisbon ve a Jane enojada, pero no le dice nada*  
*Llegan a la casa de Megan y tocan la puerta*  
*Se acerca la señora a la puerta y les abre*  
- ¿Sra. Dixon?  
- ¿Si?  
- Soy la agente Lisbon él es Patrick Jane, investigamos el asesinato de Peter O'Laws  
- Ah si, supe lo que le paso. Entren...  
- Gracias... Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el señor O'Laws  
- Ah... Pues no se mucho de él, solo que andaban rumores que el lavaba dinero. Yo por supuesto se lo comenté a Dalila, es su hijo tenía derecho a saber  
- Y ¿de donde sacó esa información Sra. Dixon?  
- Mi hijo... Me lo mencionó, él sabe que soy amiga de Dalila y me lo comentó.  
- ¿Donde está su hijo Sra?  
- Está en su habitación, iré a llamarlo  
- Sra.- inrterrumpió Jane- ¿tiene Té?  
- ¿Que? Mmm si claro, en la cocina... ¿Quiere que le prepare uno?  
- No se moleste, yo lo haré  
- Esta bien, ya regreso. La cocina está por allá  
- Gracias- respondió Jane  
*Se fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el té. Pero como siempre empezó a revisar todo también*

Cuando Jane terminó de preparar el té y de revisar todo, regresó a la sala. Cuando estaba alli vió al hijo de la señora Dixon, no era joven tenia unos 23 años quizás.

- Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Lisbon  
- ... Daniel- contesto después de un rato el muchacho  
- Ok, Daniel ¿a donde escuchaste el... Rumor de que el señor O'Laws lavaba dinero?

- Mmm pues unos amigos me lo contaron porque ya andaba rondando el rumor por todo el lugar... Así que yo se lo conté a mi... Mamá- contestó el Daniel algo nervioso  
- Mmm está bien... Si tenemos otra pregunta vendremos. Muchas gracias- dijo Lisbon amablemente  
- Ah, y gracias por el té- dijo Jane  
*Salieron de la casa y se fueron*  
*De regreso en el FBI, ya no hay ningún agente, solo están Jane y Lisbon*  
- Jane, ¿te llevo a tu casa?  
- No, creo que me quedare aquí nos vemos mañana  
- Esta bien, adiós  
*Cuando se va Lisbon Jane saca la lista comienza a ver todos los nombres pero no puede investigarlos porque no sabe usar la computadora. Así que intenta buscarlos en archivos que tiene el FBI y solo encuentra a algunos, pero al revisar la lista se encuentra algo sorprendente... James, está en la lista!  
*Lisbon regresa a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, y de lidiar con Jane y sus preguntas*  
*Se sienta en su cama y comienza a recordar*

**********Son como las 9 am, Lisbon está despertando, se encuentra en la habitación de James, en la casa de él. Él no está en la habitación al parecer está en la cocina haciendo el desayuno**********  
Ella se levanta y comienza a caminar por el cuarto "viendo" las cosas de James.  
Encima de un mueble ve una cajita que le parece muy llamativa, la toma y la abre... Se sorprende con lo que ve adentro, es... es... Es un ANILLO de compromiso. Lisbon sorprendida comienza a llorar pone la caja donde estaba, se viste y sale del cuarto con sus cosas, cuando llega a la puerta ve a James y él le pregunta:  
- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?  
Lisbon solo lo ve y sale de la casa se sube a su auto y se va... Nunca había vuelto a ver a James, hasta ahora*  
*Lisbon vuelve a la realidad cuando escucha que suena su teléfono, es...*  
- Teresa!  
- Mmm ¿James?  
- Si, te hablaba para preguntarte si puedes ir conmigo mañana a tomarnos un café  
- Mmm si, claro- contestó Lisbon nerviosa- ¿como conseguiste mi número?  
- Llame al CBI y pedí tu número  
- Ah... Claro! Esta bien, ¿te parece a la 8 am?  
- Esta bien, alli nos vemos

Al día siguiente Lisbon llama a Jane.

- Hola Lisbon, buenos días! ¿Al fin me hablarás de James?  
- Ah... No, te llamo para informarte que llegaré tarde ahora  
- ¿James? Digo, ¿un "asunto" personal?  
- Muy gracioso, adios!  
Cuelga Lisbon y Jane se queda algo... Nervioso

***********TM***********B3T

En la cafeteria James espera tranquilamente a que llegue Teresa, cuando de repente...

- Lamento llegar tarde...  
- No llegaste tarde, yo llegue temprano.  
- Ah..., ordenamos?  
- Claro, srta. Podria tomar nuestra orden?  
- Por supuesto, que les gustaria?  
- Un cafe negro para llevar- respondio Lisbon rapidamente.  
- Ok, Y usted senor?  
- Un capuccino.  
- En seguida se los traigo.

Despues de unos minutos esperando en silencio James habla:  
- Teresa... podriamos hablar de lo que paso entre nosotros? quisiera saber porque te fuiste?  
- Umh... James yo realmente no quisiera hablar de eso.  
- Lo se, pero me parece necesario, mira desde que te fuiste me he quedado cuestionandome, que?, que es lo que he hecho mal? no era eso lo que queria? que paso?  
- James era una relacion que jamas debio haberse dado y que... evoluciono muy rapido, eso es todo. Se que cualquier mujer habria estado encantada de tenerte a ti en su vida, pero mi vida, la verdad es muy complicada. *mas que nada, desde que me enamore de Patrick Jane* penso Lisbon.  
- Pero Teresa, a mi me gusta lo complicado...

- Aca esta lo que ordenaron.  
- Gracias- dijo Lisbon, ella se estaba empezando a sentir un poco incomoda, y la verdad en momentos asi le gustaria que aunque sea Jane la llamara y la sacara de este apuro... y en ese momento, como si el telepaticamente pudiera leerle la mente...

- Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring...

Lisbon vio el identificador, era... Jane, *en serio, a veces este hombre la hacia dudar, si era telepatico o no*.

- Lisbon. Disculpa es trabajo tengo que responder- le dijo a James; mientras se levantaba de la mesa - Jane que quieres estoy ocupada. - Es una lastima, tendras que cancelar los planes con tu ex, y venir a las oficinas, tenemos informacion importante que deberias de ver... es en serio Lisbon, ven y ten cuidado, si?

- Com...! Umh... esta bien, ya voy para alla.

*Debe ser algo muy malo si quiere que tenga cuidado* penso Lisbon.

- Ahm... James acabo de recibir una pista importante y me tengo que ir, pero... te veo luego, si?  
- Supongo... Talves

Lisbon se va lo mas rapido que puede a las oficinas del FBI, en su auto, meditando en las palabras de Jane "ven y ten cuidado" porque le habria dicho que tuviera cuidado... bueno, Jane siendo como es seguramente ya habia deducido que tenia una cita con James, pero entoces... porque queria que tuviera cuidado?, o a caso queria que tuviera cuidado de James...? esto la estaba intrigando, por suerte no habia trafico y llego rapidamente al FBI.

- Cho, has visto a Jane?

Cho se le quedo viendo como analizando su respuesta.

- Esta en la oficina del director.

Lisbon queria saber que estaba haciebdo Jane ahi, pero no queria parecer demasiado interesada, asi que decidio volver al caso...

- Alguna nueva pista en el caso?  
- No, jefa... bueno si... Jane dijo que encontro algo, pero que no nos diria hasta que tu estuvieras aqui...  
- Debe ser algo reamente importante- interrumpio Fisher.  
- Si, supongo que si...

Media hora despues Jane sale de las oficinas del director, "Sr. Armando Strauss". Pensando en lo que habia logrado, despues de todo, habia ganado.

**Lamentamos dejarlos con un cliffagher, pero pronto subiremos el siguiente capitulo, y se enteraran de que es lo que gano Jane. ¿Alguna idea?. Bueno, y que creen que logro Jane, que creen que es lo que gano, Nos encantaria saber lo que piensan de nuestra historia, por favor dejen un review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing the light!

Despues de tanta intriga, aqui viene el capitulo 3, y trae una fuerte dosis de Jisbonitis, asi que... ¡Preparenseeeee!

********Flashback************

Jane entra a la oficina del director del FBI, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, casado y sin hijos. Se llama a el mismo como "La Ley", muy respetuoso que trata de mantener una relacion amistosa-profesional con sus agentes, busca a consejarlos porque los considera "hijos no oficiales de la Ley", o sea hijos no oficiales de el. Es muy ordenado y pulcro, le gusta seguir las reglas, aunque concuerda con que de vez en cuando hay que romperlas. Su oficina refleja su estilo de vida, muy ordenada, con pocas cosas.

Jane entra a la oficina y se sienta en una de las sillas en frente de el escritorio. En la silla contigua esta el gobernador "Sr. Mathew Reiss"

- Sr. Jane, queria hablar con nosotros...? - pregunta el director.  
- Si, director...  
- Bueno, de que queria hablarnos?  
- Vera... Como ustedes ya sabran, la agente Lisbon accedio a trabajar con nosotros, en el caso...  
- Si, estamos muy complacidos de que ella halla accedido. - dijo el gobernador.  
- Bueno, cuando el FBI, me propuso el trato... yo les dije que accederia con una condicion...  
- ¿A si...? ¿Cual?- pregunto el director -No he sido notificado de ninguna condicion que usted haya impuesto.  
- Yo les dije, que accederia al trato SI, y solo SI, la agente Lisbon, iba a estar trabajando con nosotros.  
- Pero Sr. Jane eso no fue parte del acuerdo que nosotros le ofrecimos. Por lo tanto, la agente Lisbon, no puede trabajar aca.  
- Sr. Strauss, lo que le estoy pidiendo a cambio de trabajar en el FBI, es simplemente que ponga a trabajar aqui, a la mejor agente que California, pudo haber tenido. Para mantener al mejor consultor que usted pueda tener. Si no lo hace, podrian ocurrir infortunios que llevaran a mi desaparicion,.o peor aun, a mi muerte.  
- Sr. Jane, me temo que esta pidiendo demasiado... Y no puedo complacerlo.  
- Entonces Sr. Strauss, atengase a las consecuencias...  
- Es eso una amenaza.  
- ¡Oh no...!, es... Una advertencia amistosa. Ahora, si me disculpa.

Jane ya estaba en la puerta, cuando...

- Sr. Jane..., Patrick si me permite. - hablo el gobernador.

Jane puso una cara de *Ya la hice, ya los convenci* y luego su cara normal, de persona poco interesada en lo que le van a decir, y se volteo.

- Si, digame.  
- Entonces lo que usted me pide, a cambio de trabajar aca, es que la agente Lisbon trabaje aqui.  
- Si.  
- Pero Sr.- interrumpio el director -ust...  
- Callate, que estoy hablando con Patrick... Bueno, y ¿por que? ¿Por que quiere que la agente Lisbon trabaje aca? ¿Por que es tan importante para usted que ella trabaje aca?  
- Sr. Reiss... - dijo Jane.  
- Llamame Mathew.  
- Mathew, yo pase diez años trabajando con la agente Lisbon, durante ese tiempo, ella se convirtio en mi amiga, y... en mi compañera. Yo la defraude cientos de veces, le menti, y la dañe. Pero hoy tengo la oportunidad de volver y redimirme, y no la quiero desperdiciar... ademas, ustedes van a necesitar alguien que sepa manejarme, y me temo que... la unica que sabe hacerlo es Lisbon. Asi que yo... les sugeriria que la contrataran, pero ese es mi humilde consejo.  
- Sr. Jane, como ya habia expresado antes, estamos muy complacidos de que la agente Lisbon, halla accedido al trato, y si esta es la unica forma de que usted se quede con nosotros, pues... tendremos que acceder a su termino. Pero Sr. Jane, tampoco quiera aprovecharse de nosotros, entendido...?

Jane con una cara sonriente, sin ocultar su felicidad se acerca, le extiende la mano y le dice:

- No se preocupe, no los molestare mas de la cuenta.

Y con eso sale de la oficina a reunirse con el equipo y a encontrarse con Lisbon para decirles su descubrimiento de la lista.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

- Lisbon!, que bueno que ya llegaste... estas bien?  
- Si..., umh... por que?  
- Umh... por nada, bueno lo que halle es una lista con nombres de personas que se supone lavabn dinero.  
- Como lo sabes?- pregunto Lisbon.  
- Porque la lista lleva como titulo "Personas que lavan dinero"- creo que por eso.

Lisbon se le queda viendo enojada, y Jane levanta las manos en señal de *y yo que culpa* y sigue hablando.  
Ya! - Eres fastidioso, lo sabias?  
- Lisbon, te estoy diciendo algo serio, porfavor, se profesional  
- ah- dice Lisbon enojada- continua  
- Gracias, James esta en la lista, pero no parece ser el tipo de persona que haga estas cosas... Hay algo mas, tenemos que traerlo para interrogarlo  
- Esta bien, le dire a Cho que lo traiga- dice Lisbon- sabes, si pudiera te despediria ahora mismo, eres irritante  
- Vamos Lisbon, tu sabes que no lo harias, sin mi no puedes trabajar, soy tu complemento  
- ¿Es en serio? Sabes que... No te soporto  
- Claro que si, y por eso estas aqui  
- No, estoy aqui porque me obligaron y de haber sabido que tu tambien trabajarias aqui no hubiera venido nunca.

Cuando Lisbon encuentra a Cho

- Cho deja lo que estas haciendo. Quiero que busques a esta hombre- dice Lisbon mostrandole a Cho el expediente de James- Su nombre es James Walls, quiero que lo traigas para interrogarlo, ya!  
- Si jefa.- y con esto el asiatico va a buscar al Sr. Walls.  
- ¿Problemas emocionales?- dice Jane.  
- No son problemas emocionales! Eres tu el que me pone irritante y sabes que, ya no hablare contigo por una sencilla razon...  
- ¿Ah si? ¿Cual?  
- Te odio- dice Lisbon con un tono sarcástico.

Lisbon se da la vuelta y camina como si nada mientras Jane le grita.

- No puedes hablar en serio! Tu no me odias, soy una buena persona... ¡Lisbon, Lisboooooon!  
Mientras tanto Cho llega a la casa de James.  
- ¿¡Señor Walls!? FBI, necesito hablar con usted, porfavor abra la puerta

James tranquilo se acerca a la puerta y la abre.  
- Señor Walls?  
- Si  
- Necesito que me acompañe, necesito hacerle unas preguntas  
- Si, pero solo si no me pone las esposas, es que son incomodas- dice James sarcasticamente esperando que Cho sonria por lo menos pero Cho, como siempre, solo lo ve con cara de *es en serio...?*  
Cho llega al FBI con James y lo lleva a la sala de interrogatorios luego de unos minutos llega Lisbon a la sala y Jane se encuentra detras de el vidrio.

- ¡Teresa!- dice James asombrado

Lisbon sonrie cortésmente y se sienta frente a James.

- Hola, ¿sabes? estábamos revisando la escena del crimen y encontramos una lista, una lista de... Criminales  
- Oh... Eeeso es bueno o no?  
- Mmm no. En esa lista esta tu nombre. Ahora bien, si decides confesarlo todo talvez puedas hacer mas corto el tiempo que estes en la carcel  
- ¿Que? ¿Espera, tu crees que yo seria capaz de hacer algo asi? Jamas me meteria en ese tipo de negocio! Jamas he lavado dinero y no lo hare nunca!  
- ¿Lavado de dinero? Yo jamas dije que fuera de eso la lista  
- Oh... Mmm... Quiero un abogado

Lisbon se levanta muy enojada por lo que acababa de pasar y sale de la sala de interrogatorios.

- Entonces... Ya me crees Lisbon- dice Jane con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

Lisbon solo lo ve con cara de te matare pero no le dice nada y luego se va, Jane la sigue...

- Lisbon, habla conmigo, dime como lo conociste o porque terminaron

Lisbon se detiene y se voltea...

- Lisbon, cuentame puede que nos ayude en la investigacion- dice Jane  
- ¿Como nos puede ayudar eso en la investigacion?  
- Mmm no tengo idea pero te puede hacer sentir mejor  
- ¿Si te cuento me dejaras en paz?  
- Si, claro. Investigare por mi cuenta  
- Mmm... - dice Lisbon y luego se queda callada por un momento pensando - No, no te creo  
- Vamos Lisbon, cuentame  
- ¡Jefa!- grito Cho mientras se acercaba a Lisbon  
- Lo siento Jane, yo no hay tiempo- dice Lisbon en un tono muy sarcastico  
- Jefa encontré algo sobre el sospechoso James  
- ¿En serio?  
- Si al parecer tiene cargos por distribuir drogas  
- Oh... Aunque eso no es por lo que lo llamamos pero nos puede servir para una orden  
- Si jefa, la pedire ahora mismo  
- Esta bien  
- Entonces,Teresa... ¿Me contaras la historia?- dice Jane en un tono muy alegre  
- ¿Disculpa, historia?- responde Lisbon, sarcasticamente  
- Si, tu sabes la historia entre tu y Walls  
- ¡Oh esa historia! Si, lo iba a hacer pero ya tuve tiempo para pensar asi que... Lo siento- dice Lisbon muy sarcásticamente

Lisbon se da la vuelta y se va y Jane sonrie mientras la mira.

*************TM************

Momentos despues Lisbon se reune con Cho y Jane y les dice que se va a tomar el resto del dia libre, porque se siente enfema. Ninguno de los dos hombres se cree la mentira, pero no le dicen nada porque saben que ella sigue enojada por no haberle dicho lo de Jane. Lisbon se va y ellos siguen buscando pistas de James.  
*****TM*******  
***Al dia siguiente****  
****************************

Jane habia pasado toda la manana penstivo, ni siquiera se habia levantado de su escritorio, para prepararse un te, habia algo que lo intrigaba, habia algo que no sabia, y que realmente queria saber. Pero ya le habia preguntado, y ella se enojo. Pero tenia que hablar con ella y saber quien era verdaderamente ese hombre, que intenciones habia tenido para con ella, si habia estado en una "relacion" con ella; eso era algo que a Patrick no le parecia, era cierto que no habia estado con ella durante dos anos, pero ningun hombre tenia derecho a poner las manos sobre su angel. Ademas no habia hablado con ella desde el interrogatorio de James, y en serio habia algo muy extrano pasando con ese tipo. Asi que decidio que esa noche le preguntaria...

************TM*************

Despues de un rato de andar caminando y hablando con los habitantes del pueblo, una anciana finalmente le habia dicho adonde vivia la "Sherrif Lisbon". Y Jane rapidamente se dirigio a la casa que le habian mencionado.  
Al llegar, noto que la puerta estaba sin seguro, pero decidio que si entraba, Lisbon se pondria furiosa, asi que prefirio tocar.

- Knock, Knock...  
- Quien...?  
- Lisbon, soy yo... Jane.  
- Jane vete, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.  
- Teresa, por favor, aunque quieras ignorarme se que estas ahi, abre la puerta.

Lisbon indignada abre la puerta y se queda asombrada, al ver a un "Patrick Jane" vistiendo un smoking.

- Teresa, te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo?  
- Jan... Patrick, me encantaria, pero me siento un poco cansada, solo cenare rapido y me ire a dormir.  
- Ah, esta bien, pero si quieres... yo podria acompañarte, y prepararte la cena, mientras tu descansas, por favor Teresa... dejame cenar contigo... por favor, por favor, por favor...  
- Esta bien, puedes cenar conmigo.  
- Gracias, vamos.

Jane le dio el brazo para que ella lo tomara, y ella sonriendo lo tomo, era divertido tener a Jane de esa manera. Y asi juntos entraron a la casa.

***********TM*********"**"**  
La cena estuvo rapidamente, Jane sirvio la mesa mientras Lisbon tomaba una ducha. Cuando ella bajo cenaron juntos, la conversacion fue basica, recordando viejos tiempos, viejas bromas, hasta que...

- Teresa, se que no quieres hablar conmigo al respecto, pero creo que seria bueno que me hablaras de James...

Esta era la conversacion que Lisbon habia estado intentando evitar, desde el ultimo incidente.

- Umh... por que estas tan interesada en el?  
- Mira, lo unico que se es que estuvo contigo, y si estuvo contigo es probable que siga enamorado de ti, y... considerando que esta en una lista de sospechosos de lavado de dinero, y que ademas es sospechoso de matar al Sr. O'Laws, no parece un muy buen tipo... y, si las cosas se complicaran, seria bueno saber mas de el.  
- El fue un amigo mio...- dijo Lisbon, en un torpe intento de mentir...  
- No te oyes muy segura Teresa.  
- ¿Porque lo dices?  
- Bueno, se que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hemos hablado de algo serio, pero aun no has aprendido a mentir.  
- No te estoy mintiendo.  
- Teresa, por favor, resulta ofensivo que quieras mentirme asi.  
- No te estoy mintiendo, es en serio.  
- Esta bien, ya es tarde, mejor me voy, adios.

Con estas palabras Jane se aproximaba a la puerta, cuando...

- Patrick, espera...

Jane se quedo detenido en la puerta.

- Que pasa?  
- Te lo contare...

Jane se volvio, se sento en el sofa y espero a que ella lo acompañara.

- El... el- dijo Lisbon en una voz muy suave, casi inaudible- el, fue mi novio, poco despues de que tu te fuiste...

Jane estaba callado, se sentia un poco herido por que ella hubiera estado con otro hombre; aunque podia comprenderla, despues de todo el tampoco esperaba regresar. Durante el silencio Lisbon lo estaba observando, queria saber si estaba bien con lo que le acababa de decir, el noto esto y le dijo:  
- Prosigue, cariño.  
- ok, estuvimos juntos un par de semanas, pero luego yo descubri una cajita, la abri, y encontre un anillo de compromiso, al verlo... yo... yo... yo me acorde de ti, y me puse a llorar; porque... porque me recordo de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, de todas las veces que me rei por alguna de tus bromas, de lo feliz que era contigo... y el, James, por mas que quisiera no iba a poder hacerme tan feliz, como tu me hacias, como tu me haces... entonces sali corriendo, sin decirle nada mas, me fui, y no volvi a verle mas, hasta la escena del crimen.

Jane habia escuchado con detenimiento todo lo que ella le habia dicho; estaba muy contento de que ella hubiera decidido, hablarle al respecto, aun cuando lo que le habia dicho, no era lo que el queria escuchar.  
Lisbon por su parte estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero cuando Jane noto esto, la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo:

- Cariño, gracias.  
- Por que? acaso no me escuchaste...?  
- Si, si lo hice..., pero te agradezco el hecho de que fuiste sincera conmigo... Me dijiste lo que paso, y, siendo honesto, no me gusta la idea de que el halla estado contigo. Pero te entiendo... Despues de todo yo tampoco pense que te iba a volver a ver.  
- Entonces... No estas enojado conmigo...?  
- No, no puedo enojarme contigo por eso, tu soportaste muchas cosas peores de mi parte, por años, esto no es nada comparado a todo lo que tu me perdonaste.  
- Patrick... Y si el es el culpable? Y si el mato al Sr. O'Laws?  
- Entonces querida, tu y yo lo vamos a atrapar. Somos compañeros, recuerdas?  
- Si, somos compañeros.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio, Jane volvio a hablar:

- Bueno, en serio, ya es tarde... sera mejor que me vaya.  
- Patrick...!, podrias quedarte aqui, tengo una habitacion extra, donde te puedes quedar.  
- Gracias, pero no te quiero molestar mas, por lo menos por la noche.  
- Tu presencia no me molesta... quedate, por favor.  
- Estas segura?  
- Si.  
- Bien, entonces me quedare, gracias.  
- No, gracias a ti, teniendote aqui podre dormir bien y me sentire a salvo.  
- Oye... Y si dormimos aqui...?  
- Si te quedaras, por mi esta bien.  
- Bueno durmamos.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofa, hasta la manana siguiente.

************TM************

Bueno que les parecio?, dejen un review porfa!


End file.
